Fans de Marvel
by Kirah69
Summary: Cuando Stiles recibió la confirmación de que había conseguido las dos entradas para el evento, bueno...


Cuando Stiles recibió la confirmación de que había conseguido las dos entradas para el evento, bueno...

—¡Stiles! ¡Deja de dar saltos y gritar si no te están atacando!—le gritó el sheriff desde la cocina.

¡Dos entradas para la Convención de Marvel! ¿Cómo no iba a estar emocionado? Tenía que llamar a Scott ¡pero ya!

—Lo siento, tío.

—¿En serio? ¿Vas a rechazar una Convención de Marvel, ¡MARVEL!, por una cena con Allison y su padre?

—Ya me he comprometido y sabes que el señor Argent no me tiene en muy buena estima y si lo cancelo le sentará mal y-

—Vale, vale, entendido. Me buscaré otro colega para que me acompañe a la Convención de ¡MARVEL!—colgó el teléfono y resistió la tentación de arrojarlo al suelo porque no era el primer teléfono que destrozaba ese mes (culpa de lo sobrenatural, no suya. De verdad).

—¡Vale, chicos y chicas!—Stiles entró al loft decidido, blandiendo las dos entradas como si fueran premios—. Tengo dos entradas para la Convención de Marvel. ¿Quién será el agraciado o agraciada que venga conmigo?

—Sorry, Batman, soy más de DC—respondió Erica. Boyd tan solo negó con la cabeza a su lado.

—¿Cuáles son los de Marvel?—preguntó Isaac y Stiles lo descartó solo por eso.

Lydia lo ignoró directamente y Derek gruñó con las cejas fruncidas, un gesto que ya no le impresionaba en absoluto, pero que eran un claro «no, deja de molestar» (ya se le daba muy bien descifrar el idioma cejil ¿cejudo? Bah).

Stiles suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá con las extremidades extendidas como una marioneta.

—No quiero ir solo...—gimió lastimero.

—Yo te acompaño.

Stiles saltó del sofá ante la repentina voz que sonó justo en su oído. Se dio la vuelta –casi tropezando con sus propios pies– y, por supuesto, allí estaba Peter.

—Deja de hacer eso, lobo siniestro—le dijo frotándose la oreja, un ligero rubor en sus mejillas—. ¿Y qué sabes tú de Marvel?

—Que Loki tiene serios problemas con daddy y que la Viuda Negra está muy subestimada y estoy ansioso por ver la película que le van a dedicar.

Stiles se le quedó mirando por un momento con la boca abierta. Definitivamente se había puesto al día tras los seis años que había pasado en coma.

—Eres un friki—dijo finalmente y no era una pregunta—. Vienes conmigo. Y disfrazado.

—Por supuesto—había una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se rascaba la barbilla en un gesto típico de villano.

Hasta el día de la convención, Stiles se arrepintió múltiples veces de su decisión de llevar a Peter con él. No es que el lobo-zombi le cayera mal, de hecho era probablemente con el que mejor se llevaba de toda la manada a parte de Scott, lo cual era lo más perturbador; pero pasar todo un día solo con él... eso era nuevo y, vale, había habido flirteo entre ellos y a veces no estaba seguro de si era en serio o solo un juego y esto podría o podría no ser una cit- lo que sea. Durante esos días su mente fue a lugares donde definitivamente no debería estar.

Finalmente llegó el día y cuando salió de casa para encontrarse con el lobo se arrepintió por completo. Peter iba disfrazado de Tony Stark. No con el traje completo de Iron Man, sino con una ajustada camiseta azul oscura que parecía pintada sobre sus marcados músculos, con un círculo con luces de verdad en el pecho y con un guante del traje de Iron Man. Justo como en una de las escenas de la película que Stiles había visto tantas veces. Y, lo peor de todo, su perilla era totalmente idéntica a la de Tony Stark. Vale, Stiles tenía una cosa por el vello facial y por las personas inteligentes y por las que eran capaces de apreciar el sarcasmo y-... estaba condenado. Por la sonrisa pícara en el rostro de Peter era evidente que este podía oler su... uh... entusiasmo.

—Capitán América, ¿huh? Le pega más a Scott. Creo que Loki te sentaría mejor—le dijo Peter, mirándole descaradamente de arriba abajo y apreciando la forma en que el disfraz se ajustaba a su cuerpo.

Stiles no estaba seguro de si lo decía por sus problemas (inexistentes) con daddy o por el ingenio y sarcasmo del semidiós, pero en ese momento tan solo era consciente de que el traje que llevaba no disimulaba nada de nada en la zona media. Sip, estaba condenado.


End file.
